


Gladiolus the Hedgehog

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: After being hit by a monster's attack, the group find their biggest companion has turned into a tiny little critter.





	Gladiolus the Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> For this cute prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=10094731#cmt10094731
> 
> Also a commenter shared this and it's adorable https://www.boredpanda.com/cute-hedgehog-azuki-camping/

The three men stare in shock where the fourth member of their group was just a moment ago, instead finding a small spiky creature trapped on its back with its soft underbelly exposed to the world. Ignis is the first to regain himself and cautiously make his way over to the creature, crouching down to get a better look at it and he swears the thing rolls its eyes, one of which has a rather nasty little scar down it. 

The advisor purses his thin lips and furrows his brows before finally speaking. “Gladio?”

The thing lets out a squeak and the men go wide-eyed. 

“What-”

“The-”

“FUCK!?” Noctis crouches down quickly next to the advisor, reaching out a finger and poking the none pointy end of the critter, getting a hiss as the thing rolls about before curling into a ball. “Gladio holy shit, what happened!?”

“It would seem whatever that monster we were fighting spat on him done this.” Ignis says and frowns. “This is truly problematic.”

“You think!? What the hell is he even? And why the hell is he so damn tiny?”

“Hedgehog.” Prompto pipes up, his companions turning a questioning eye to him and he shows them his phone. “That’s what he turned into, see?”

“Interesting.” Ignis takes the device and begins scrolling through the pages. “Ah yes, I do remember seeing something on them, they were outlawed in the crown city due to wild ones being placed on a protection list. Noct wait, let me look up its car- why do you never listen?”

The prince has his hedgehog shield cupped in his hands, the critter unfurling himself and looking up at the man. “He’s scowling at me.”

“Well I’d scowl at you too if you held me like that, you gruff bully.” Prompto says and takes Gladio from Noct’s grip, only to get hissed at too. “Well fine you jerk.” he snips and puts the critter down. 

Gladio the hedgehog scuttles about on the ground, sniffing around before dashing off away from the three men.

“Hey! Gladio come back!” Noctis calls out and gives chase with the other two keeping in step. 

Despite his size and stubby little legs, the critterfied Gladio illudes his friends and continues dashing away from them, only stopping when he arrives at the roadside where the Regalia is parked. The three men stop to catch their breath and regain their stamina before staring down the spiky little creature, him waiting patiently by the vehicle.

“Huh, guess he knows it’s dangerous to be in his condition out in the wilds.” Ignis says and crouches down, extending his hand out and waiting for Gladio to step up before standing with him. “Despite being in this predicament, he’s still our cautious outdoor expert. It would probably be for the best to bunk at a motel or caravan for the night, he would be easy prey. Also, we need to look into possible remedies for his condition.” He turns to Noctis and holds out the hedgehog to him. “Do hold him while we travel, it wouldn’t be safe for him to scurry about while I drive.”

“Fine.” Noctis sighs and takes Gladio gently into his arms, looking down at first with annoyance but then amusement as the once large man curls into a ball and snuggles down, and begins to stroke across his once transformed shield’s back. “Hmm, not as pokey as I’d thought he’d be.”

Once the three men and a hedgehog climb into the vehicle they drive to the closest rest station, becoming hopeful when they find two who may have some knowledge in helping their friend. Dave looks down with furrowed brows at the spikey animal, keeping a tight hold on his dog’s collar since the canine has been eying Gladio like he’s a new chew toy. 

“Never heard anything like this happening before, sorry boys.”

They next go to Professor Yeager, her looking with intrigue at the changed creature before scooping him out of Noctis’ hold. It would seem Gladio doesn’t mind being handled by the kooky woman, him cuddling down and purring in her arms as she babbles at him. 

“Maybe I could do some experiments with him, see what may have caused this. Oh yes, I’ll need many samples from him.” she waxes on, almost walking off with the hedgehog until Noctis stops her and retrieves Gladio back. 

They decide to just sleep on it for the night, but not before having something quick to eat. Then a question comes up.

“What does he eat?” Prompto asks watching as Gladio scuttles about the caravan. 

“I believe they eat insects, from what the article said. So since I am in the middle of preparing our dinner, one of you need to go procure some.” He notices the look of revulsion his two companions give him. “Well, there isn’t anything else to feed him.”

“Sure there is, it’s Gladio. Just give him some cup noodles and he’ll be fine.” Noctis chuckles and goes to the man’s duffle that was brought in just in case. 

“Noctis don’t you da-”

The sound of the container rattling makes the hedgehog dash at breakneck speed over to the prince, him doing hot laps around his feet while chattering. 

“See, he knows what he wants.”

Ignis sighs theatrically and tosses a kettle of water onto the stove. Once the water is heated and the noodles are cooked thoroughly, the three companions watch with bemusement as hedgehog Gladio gorges himself on the sodium-rich meal only to pass out on his back, sleeping soundly. 

“So what are we to do if he doesn’t change back? Can’t really have a hedgehog as your protector, unless he gains like super speed and can defeat his enemies by bouncing on their heads.” Prompto titters, receiving an eye roll from Ignis and a look of glee from his partner in dorkdom. 

“I’m sure he’ll change back eventually. We can try some curatives tomorrow to see if those have any effect on him.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Noctis says and looks at the sleeping critter, giving a few pokes to his squishy belly and chuckling as he rolls into a ball.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
